<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prom by Lesbian_Valkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073587">The Prom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Valkyrie/pseuds/Lesbian_Valkyrie'>Lesbian_Valkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e20 The Prom, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prom, School Dances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Valkyrie/pseuds/Lesbian_Valkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith go to prom together, but not before saving the day of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during season 3 episode 20: The Prom. Except Angel didn’t come back, Faith never went bad, and Faith and Buffy are dating. I know that there are a bunch of Fuffy fics for Homecoming, and Prom is a pretty Bangel centric episode. But I’m kind of a sucker for prom fluff, and I feel like this gives them time to build up their relationship more before the dance, and it kinda builds off of the events in Homecoming.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buffy was sitting at the table in the library doing homework when she felt Faith enter. Their slayer senses were only more heightened since they had started dating. They could each feel when the other was close, they could move perfectly in sync with each other, they had a connection, it was hard to explain, but there was just something that was deeper than anything Buffy had ever felt.</p>
<p>Faith walked over to where Buffy was sitting, kissed the top of her head, and plopped down in the chair next to her. </p>
<p>“Hey, B,” Faith started, “remember how I asked you to homecoming?” </p>
<p>Buffy smirked and nodded. She remembered pretty well. Scott Hope had broken up with her. She didn’t really like him that much anyway. But Faith had asked Buffy to make her feel better. Buffy agreed. Later, she realized just how excited she was when Faith had asked her, and the way that her heart had fluttered. But of course, she told herself Faith was just being friendly. Cue Slayerfest ‘98, making it so Buffy didn’t get to dance at homecoming or spend any time with Faith.</p>
<p>“So, I know you didn’t really get to enjoy your evening, and your prom is coming up. And we’re dating, so I guess I kinda thought maybe we’d...” Faith trailed off.</p>
<p>“Faith, is this your way of asking me to prom?” Buffy laughed, earning herself a playful punch on the shoulder from her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I’m not good at this stuff. But I can be a perfect gentlewoman for a night. So long as we can do the fun after-prom activities too.” Faith grinned seductively.</p>
<p>Buffy laughed and shifted over into Faith’s lap. She tangled her fingers in her dark brown hair, leaned in, and kissed her deeply.</p>
<p>“This your way of saying yes?” Faith muttered between kisses.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll go to prom with you, Faith,” Buffy answered, as Faith moved to kiss her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment, of course, was ruined by Willow, Oz, and Xander walking in, chattering amongst themselves. Buffy and Faith sprung apart out of surprise.</p>
<p>“It appears we’re interrupting something,” Willow giggled.</p>
<p>Buffy blushed and wiped away the smudged lipstick on her mouth, while Faith just smirked.</p>
<p>“Faith asked me to prom!” Buffy excitedly told Willow.</p>
<p>“That explains this library smooch-fest,” Xander said, “shall we talk about the reasons for the other dozen times we’ve walked in on you two?”</p>
<p>Buffy blushed even redder.</p>
<p>“Hey, not B’s fault she can’t keep her hands off her wicked hot girlfriend,” Faith remarked.</p>
<p>“Well, we were just talking about how Xander is going to prom with Anya,” Willow chimed in.</p>
<p>“At least we all have someone to go with now,” Buffy said, “Some of us are going with demons, but I think that’s a valid lifestyle choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that afternoon, Buffy and Willow were sitting on her bed, discussing prom dresses.</p>
<p>“I still haven’t found a dress. Did you find yours?” Willow asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, the pink one! Faith is gonna lose it!” Buffy smiled. “She won’t tell me what she’s wearing though.”</p>
<p>“Well, she is a girl of mystery. Oz is pretty mysterious too, but I think he’s already got a tux.” Willow glanced at Buffy, who was smiling softly at the comforter. “You really like her, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Will. I really do. After I had to kill Angel, I was so broken. I loved him. But Faith…she came in and changed my life. And… I think I’m in love with her,” Buffy looked at Willow.</p>
<p>Willow grinned. “That’s great, Buff! I know I wasn’t her biggest fan at first, but I’ve seen the way you two are together. I can tell she makes you happy.  And she does seem to really care about you. Now, let me see the dress!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was gathered in the library as Xander played a tape from the previous day. Apparently, Tucker Wells was training a hellhound to crash the prom. Of course Buffy couldn’t have her one normal night.</p>
<p>Faith suddenly stood up. “I’ll take care of it. The rest of you, go to prom and enjoy yourselves.”</p>
<p>Buffy stood up too, “Faith, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“It’s your night, B. You wanted your nice normal prom night, so that’s what you’ll get. I can handle the hellhound. You go hang out with your friends and I’ll join you when I’m done. You’ll get that high school moment that you’ve been dreaming of, even if I have to kill every single person on the face of the Earth to make it happen.”</p>
<p>“Faith… I wanna go to prom with you. I want to spend my night with you. We’ll deal with the hellhound together. My dream high school moment isn’t just going to prom. It’s going and dancing with someone I love!”</p>
<p>Faith looked taken aback by Buffy’s last statement. “Okay,” she swallowed, “We’ll do this together.”</p>
<p>Buffy looked away from her girlfriend to see Giles cleaning his glasses, Willow smiling to herself, and everyone else attempting to look away and let them have their moment.</p>
<p>Wesley cleared his throat. “That’s settled then. Buffy and Faith will find Tucker and stop the hellhound, I suppose the rest of us will get ready for the dance. Giles and I included, as we are going to be chaperoning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After some tracking, Buffy and Faith managed to figure out where Tucker was hiding. Faith quickly tied him up and was about to throw him in a room, when they saw three empty cages.</p>
<p>“My three fiercest babies are already on their way to the prom,” Tucker smirked.</p>
<p>Faith threw him in the room and locked the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two slayers then quickly made their way to Sunnydale High, where they saw the hellhounds running towards the gym. Buffy killed one with a well-aimed crossbow shot. The other two looked towards the slayers and began to run towards them.</p>
<p>The chase didn’t last long. The hounds got distracted by the sound of music coming from the dance.</p>
<p>“That song sucks”, Buffy groaned.</p>
<p>“These hellhounds have awful taste, thanks to Tucker’s movies,” Faith responded.</p>
<p>They burst into the school to find the hellhounds clawing at the door. Buffy ripped one of the decorative curtains and tackled a hellhound with it. The other one was about to jump on her from behind, but Faith grabbed it before it got the chance. She stabbed the hellhound with her stake and then turned to Buffy, who was still wrestling with the one in the curtain.</p>
<p>Just then, a boy stepped out, dressed in a tuxedo. “Get back!” Buffy yelled at him. She got a grip on the hellhound and snapped its neck.</p>
<p>The boy looked at Buffy, who was laying on the floor next to the recently killed hellhound, then at Faith who was standing next to the one with a stake in it. “Umm, bathroom?” he said curiously.</p>
<p>Buffy gestured down the hall, still slightly out of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the boy left, Buffy and Faith dragged the dead hellhounds out of the school and deposited them in some bushes. Then they found the bags with their prom clothes, which they had left nearby.</p>
<p>Carefully, they helped each other get dressed. Buffy braided Faith’s hair, Faith zippered up Buffy’s dress.</p>
<p>Standing there in the bushes, under the moonlight, with a couple of dead hellhounds fifteen feet away, Buffy looked at Faith and thought her girlfriend had to be the most beautiful girl in the world. Faith wore a tight black dress, that ended just above her knees. It hugged her curves and showed off just the right amount of cleavage. The sleeves went to her elbows, tight around her muscles. Buffy wanted to rip the dress off of her right there, but she supposed that would have to wait until later.</p>
<p>Faith seemed to be having similar thoughts, eyeing Buffy up and down before finally leaning in to kiss her softly.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful, Faith,” Buffy said quietly.</p>
<p>“You clean up pretty well yourself, B,” Faith said, trying, and failing, not to blush.</p>
<p>Buffy smiled, took Faith’s hand, and walked towards the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They entered the dance together, greeted by a smiling Giles, and an enthusiastic Willow. Buffy and Faith made their way towards Oz and Willow, who congratulated them on saving the day yet again.</p>
<p>The two girls hadn’t been there long and were standing by the punch bowl when awards started being given out.</p>
<p>“Uh, is Buffy Summers here tonight?” Jonathan asked from his spot in front of the microphone. The spotlight focused on Buffy, and Faith stepped aside.</p>
<p>“We have one more award to give out,” Jonathan starts. He reads a speech from the prom committee, acknowledging the fact that Buffy had saved all of their lives so many times. He holds up an umbrella. “It says here, Buffy Summers, Class Protector.”</p>
<p>Buffy stood there looking shocked. Faith gently nudged her, and she made her way through the cheering crowd to receive her award. She glanced back at Faith, half expecting to see a look of jealousy, but instead, the brunette was smiling proudly.</p>
<p>After getting her award, she made her way back to Faith, who instantly hugged and congratulated her.</p>
<p>“About time these dumb classmates of yours appreciate all the times you’ve saved their asses,” she remarked.</p>
<p>“You’re not jealous or anything? I mean, you’re a slayer too, you deserve recognition.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been going to school with these kids for years. And I haven’t been a slayer all that long. I didn’t really do the whole school thing or friend thing. I’d always been a loner until I fell for you. You deserve this. ‘Sides, this is your evening, your moment. Maybe someday I’ll get mine, but right now it’s about you. You deserve it.”</p>
<p>“God, you’re such a sap,” Buffy teased, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“You’re calling me a sap?” Faith shot back, clearly a bit flustered. Just then a slow song started playing. Faith held out her hand. “Dance with me?” she asked.</p>
<p>Buffy took her hand and smiled. Faith’s hands went on her waist, while Buffy draped her arms around Faith’s neck. As they swayed to the music, Buffy looked into Faith’s doe-like brown eyes. They were so close that they could feel each other’s hearts beating, perfectly in sync. Buffy rested her head on Faith’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey, B?” Faith leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I love you, too.”</p>
<p>Buffy lifted her head and kissed the taller girl, not caring who saw. There were sounds of cheers from her classmates all around them. Buffy laughed when they broke apart because sometimes people aren’t so bad.</p>
<p>At that moment, everything was perfect, better than she had ever dreamed. Buffy was in the arms of her girlfriend, they loved each other, it was her senior prom, she was surrounded by accepting friends and classmates, and she’d even gotten an unexpected thank you for everything she’d done. But the best part was easily the way that Faith was looking at her, eyes full of love as if she were the most incredible person in the world. And Buffy knew that she was looking at Faith in the very same way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>